Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!!
Mario Kart Triple Dash is a shame that was released to Nintendo GameTriangle. It features some of the best graphics in history, although the actual game itself horribly sucked. It claims to have been made by Nintendo when in reality it was by Nintendon't. Characters Default Guys New Mario: Some crazed maniac in a red hat that (since he is real crazy and drives super fast) goes at 450 km/h. Luigi: The maniac's brother, for some odd reason, is even MORE maniacal, drives at 680 km/h. Peach: A dumb princess who loves to take off her dress while racing goes at 3 km/h because she is so fat. Yoshi: A weird green dinosaur who loves to stick its smelly tongue out and poop eggs, goes at 600 km/h. DK A dumb ape that eats too many bananas goes at 2 km/h (Just as slow as Birdo) because it is so huge. His friend Mr. Kong likes to call him King Kong. Unlockable Guys *'Birdo:' Some pink dinosaur that can drive at just 2 km/h. How to unlock: Play like a nincompoop for 20 hours *'WawaBowser:' The best character ever! Speed: 300,000,000,000 kilometres per second. How to unlock: Get a mirror, put in front of the TV, beat all GPs going backwards (hold B for some time) in 1st place with your eyes closed, holding the controller with just the left hand. Simple, no? *'Pablo Rocky': Just some guy. How to unlock: Kill all your enemies in Colosseum Mode going backwards (hold B for some time) *'Mario': Some dead plumber, currently unnemployed and Peach's slave. How to unlock: Beat yourself 8 times in "Battle Myself Mode" *'?' A female question mark, nothing more is known about her. How to unlock: ??? *'Zatoru Ivata' George Bush's brother How to unlock: via SD glitch *'Ball': An ordinary ball. How to unlock: Kill Pikachu in "Pokemon Killing Mode" *'Lucario': The stupidest character in the game, since his car is always going backwards. How to unlock: Kill Ash in "Pokemon Killing Mode" *'Missingno' Did you think that unlocking WawaBowser was hard? This one is almost impossible! How to unlock: Kill the Deoxys Squad (level 99) 99999 times, with 1 HP and using SnailKart without dying (if you die, you must start again) *'Band-Aid' Yeah, a band-aid. How to unlock: Jump from the volcano in Kamario Forest *'Bianca Nightmare' A dark version of Byanka Raynalliti. The worst character in the whole series. Speed: 0.0000000000000000000001 km/h *'Jess '''Some kid, Speed: 555 km/h How to unlock: Throw Doritos at the TV screen and beat yourself in battle myself mode. *'Weegee' Best Character ever... Speed: 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 km/h Unlocked by Unlocking Missingno, Beating yourself in battle myself mode 666 times, Eating 900 kilos of bacon, saying "Whoa!" 10 times in 0.0000001 seconds, and winning a race with Peach Vs. Luigi while looking at a mirror, holding your contoller upside down, eating a WaMushroom, talking in Spanish, doing a headstand and listening to a really annoying guy talking. Then Weegee Will be LOCKED. (lol) Gameplay Just team up with 3 characters and go. One drives, another tells you all the shortcuts and the other one tosses items. Race Tracks *'Easy GP''' **Kamario Forest **Water Pool **Treadmill Grill **Icicle Land *'Winnie the Pooh GP' **Pooh's Tree **Happy Land **Valley of Apples **Orange Land *'GP no Nadja' **Applefield Plains **London Square **Dandelion's Car **Duke Preminger's Mansion *'WaGP' **Waluigi's Air Balloon **Wario Mud Track **DVD Track **WaPlaystation Track *'GAY GP' **GAY world **Rainbow Island **HOMO City **Michael Jacksons House Items *'Oil': use it and get all oily *'Orange Shell': explodes every kart *'Square Enix': use it to own Geno *'WaMushroom': triples your speed backwards *'Teh Shrug': makes you be indifferent with the other karts *'Mushroom '''The only good item, accelerates your kart *'Doritos Makes You Go 99999999999999999 times as fast, only works on 'Jess. ' *N00B''' Adds a really annoying N00B to your cart, eats the map, throws the items at the driver, and makes you go 0.000000000000000000000000000001 km/h forever.